Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja!
by Fynnion
Summary: Follow our Main Character Kiba Inuzuka as he transfers to Mizaki school after Abandoning his Ninja village for reasons he won't go into. Along his way, Kiba meets many intresting and lovable people. Will he live the quiet life he had always wished for, or does his Ninja life that still burns inside him have diffrent plans? Rated M for Language and perhaps later Lemons. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Mizaki School

Author's Note: This Version of Ninja Girls focuses on our OC's relationship with Enju. My Story follows the original but with a few tweaks.

Disclaimer! I DONT own any of the Characters Mentioned in this story, and the story itself.

Chapter 1: Mizaki School

Hey there, my name is Kiba Inuzuka. I am a World wide known Ninja, I posses powers other ninja's dream odd, but… I hate it, I've gotten sick of being a Ninja especially because of the way my village treated me even though I put all my training and effort into protecting them all. All I want is to live a normal, simple and quiet school life. I abandoned my Village and with the help of Mizaki school's Principal Masatoki Kazuryu I transferred to Mizaki School, he is the only one who knows who I really am, and that's for the better.

"Help!" a high pitched cry for help stopped me in my thoughts as a blonde girl on a bike came in my direction, she was way to fast and her break's didn't seem to be working.

"Akari, what are you doing?!" a Brunette which walked just a little behind me shouted as she passed me. As I looked, her stunning figure caught my eye immediately, and not just that her overall beauty mesmerized me, and her Emerald eyes shined in the Morning Sun . Wait, Stop no time to think about this now. "Hey you!" she looked at me rather annoyed, either because I was staring or because of that Akari girl. "Help me stop that Bike."

I nodded and the two of us braced ourselves to stop the fast approaching Bike. A few moments later instead of stopping the bike we were now being dragged along. We collided with a Fence, the three of us flew high into the Air and instincts get the better of me. I reached out for the Brunette and grabbed her landing safely on the ground and putting her down. The other girl, Akari, landed with a loud Thud,

"I fell on my heinie, Ouch!" she stood up rubbing her butt the Brunette stomped over yelling at her "Enju, please calm down" Akari said, I didn't bother, I turned and left, I had to get to the Principals office before classes start. and i was already Running late!

The second I arrived at the office and prepared to knock on the door a tanned, blonde boy a little taller then me swung it open from inside "Oh hey, sorry" he said as he walked past "you must be number two then, he's waiting for ya!" he seemed so cheerful he must be the other transfer student.

I stepped inside "ah, Mister Inuzuka, trouble getting here it seems" the principal said I chuckled and sat down on one of the pillows in front of the old man

"a little incident just off campus" Mr. Kazuryu smiled, he seemed so gentle like he was my Grandpa or something

"all you need to do is sign this, then you'll officially be a student of Mizaki School" he replied.

I nodded and signed the paper with my name, he grabbed the paper and smiled at me again, "Welcome to Mizaki School, Kiba Inuzuka." I shook his hand and tried to get up but he held on to my hand firmly "I know what you are capable off," he said "control yourself, this is a school, alright?" I nodded, got up and left the office only to stand face to face with the Blonde boy again.

"Hey, I'm John Spicer!" he said as he extended his hand "feel free to call me Johnny" he smiled, I shook his hand

"Kiba Inuzuka, pleasure to meet you" it seemed like I made a friend right off the bat, we talked while we walked to our class, he said he came from America to Japan just for his love of Manga's. We entered the class and I immediately recognized two girls sitting next to each other in the middle row, the third to be precise, their eyes met mine. The Blonde one, Akari, smiled and the other just looked away

"..introduce yourselves." I heard the teacher as I snapped back to reality,

"oh.. yeah, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Pleased to meet you all" the Teacher ordered me to sit in second row from the back, at the window and sure enough right behind Akari she turned her chair around and leaned onto my desk, her bosom resting on it

"see Enju, I told you its him. Hi, I'm Akari Hanao" she said and smiled seemingly completely missing Johnny's long introduction "and this grumpy one next to me is Enju" I looked at the Brunette

"Hey," I said,

"Hentai," she replied, I tilted my head "I thank you for earlier but you are a Hentai." her words hurt me for some reason, I thought back to the incident outside campus and realized I had probably, accidentally touched her boobs. I decided not to say anything since Johnny had sat down in the second row from the front and the Teacher had begun talking.

"Hey Kiba," Enju said afer class "we have a pretty long lunch break now I'll show you around campus if you'd like" I agreed and she showed me around until we came to the pool area, where I immediately saw a breeding house and just then Akari, who also came along, pushed past us and ran towards it screaming the word "Rabbit" she ran so fast that she was unable to stop before crashing into a small pink haired girl with a rabbit on her head, Enju an I ran towards them to see if they had Hurt each other I offered my Hand to the Pink haired Girl and asked if she was okay.

Instead of responding she looked away and hesitantly grabbed my hand "Thanks" a silent voice said after the girl was standing but her mouth didn't move, I shrugged it off and joined Enju who was kind of yelling at Akari and we continued our walk around campus. We eventually we passed the student council room when Enju was approached by a Purple Haired Girl who seemed to be a third year student

"This is Kiba Inuzuka" Enju said as she pulled me forwards by my wrist

"Inuzuka?" she replied

"yes, Kiba this is Tengge Yomoda" Enju said to me

"Inuzuka..?" Tengge said again

"Pleased to meet you Tengge-Senpai" I said, she chuckled

"don't be so formal, call me Tengge" Lunch break was coming to an end so Enju pulled me away by my wrist and for a third time I heard Tengge say my Last name, something about her seemed familiar, i don't know.

Classes continued normally and I even stayed late in school to study with Enju and Akari, when at some point Enju got up and piled up a big stack of papers "we'll I got to take this to the student council room, I'll see you two tomorrow" she said and with a slight struggle picked up the big stack of papers, she turned around to look at me "don't try anything just because I am gone" she added and left.

Akari sighed, "I am tiered, i'm going home, Bye Kiba" she stood up, grabbed her things and left me alone in the classroom, I sat in silence for a moment before I got up ran after Enju.

Enju hadn't come far with her heavy stack of papers so I offered to help and took the stack from her hands and carried it to the student council room.

"Thanks" Enju said as I put down the stack of papers on one of the tables,

I smiled and waved as I left the room "don't work to long" I said "see you tomorrow Enju, good night"

she also smiled "Good night Kiba" she replied and I left the school building to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

As I left Campus to return home I remembered that just this Morning in exactly the spot I was standing now I met Enju and Akari, it brought a smile to my face. A Smile I haven't had in a long time, but also that didn't last long. I pulled my head down as a Kunai-knife flew over my head and into a tree, I turned around to face the attacker and what I saw was a masked woman with blades made of ice, she didn't hesitate for a second and charged forward and swung her blades at me with all her might.

I dodged every attack and pushed her away "stop this, if you continue I won't hold back" I shouted she stood still for a moment

"Can not stop.. Mission to complete, Kill Kiba Inuzuka" she replied,

I get it now, she must be from my village, I tried to remember but my train of thought was stopped when the entire are around me turned white, wait! "The hidden snow Jutsu?" I asked, I looked at the girl to see her charging at me again, I dodged her charge and kicked her "you must be from the Machiyuki clan" I said, she stopped dead in her tracks, seems like I hit the mark on that one "and judging from the way you're dressed, you are most likely from the Black-ops Foundation"

she growled at my words and charged forward much faster then before, probably with more force then before

"you should have ran when you had the chance, now you'll find out why the village wants me dead" using a combination of wind and water Ninjutsu I shaped the snow into a thick wall between my attacker and me, and it worked. She ran through the wall and slowed down and instead of the thud you'd hear when colliding with someines body she heard the loud sound of metal striking metal, well more like Ice striking metal.

"What, When.. Where?" she stuttered, before my feet stuck into the ground was a giant longsword which I can use as a shield as the blade itself is very wide.

"i'll tell you what your assignment didn't" I began "you see, my left eye gives me access to a different dimension in which I am able to store objects, such as weaponry" I grabbed the sword with both my hands pulled the blade out of the ground and swung it at her. She dodged the attack but I still cut her left arm. The snow thickened as she attempted to blur my vision "one more thing" I said as my blade lit up in flames "a swordsman with Nature affinity is unbeatable" I swung my blade in her direction sending a wall of flames in her direction. The snow evaporated the moment the flames passed over it, she jumped backwards and ran for the hills as the snow disappear and I returned my blade to my left eyes dimension.

"Was that a NINJA?!" I heard a voice shout from the campus gates, it was John who looked in the direction my opponent ran off towards. Dammit, now I'm in trouble did he see the fight?

John ran up to me "Kiba, did you see that?" I made a confused face

"see what? I was just walking home when you suddenly screamed" I replied he threw his hands on top of his head and groaned

"come on! You must have seen it" he said I shook my head and shrugged

The next day I came into class very late to find Johnny telling Enju, Akari about what he saw yesterday, luckily Enju didn't believe a word he said but Akari was completely bound by the idea of Ninja's existing in our world today, the Teacher called for everyone's attention

"This is the new transfer student" he said looking at the White haired girl beside him

"Hello, Ricka Machiyuki" she said and my breath stopped, I coughed and tried to regain my composure, Enju was looking at me. I am one Hundred percent certain that she was my Attacker yesterday, and as it turned out I was correct, instead of being able to focus on the lesson I had to constantly fight off poisoned needles coming towards me from behind, from exactly where Ricka sat.

That wasn't the only problem, if she were caught attacking me in broad daylight and publicity then I would be exposed as a Ninja, and it had already begun, I could tell Enju sensed something but it seems like she wasn't sure she looked around class and at me a few times.

After class John and Akari rushed to my table asking me to remember yesterday and I said I didn't see anything

"I think Ninja's are real, and so does Johnny. We decided we are gonna look for Ninja's, to meet them and to talk to them. We are starting a club" Akari yelled

"and we are gonna call it: The Ninja Seeking Club!" Johnny chimed in,

"did I hear Ninja's?" a Girl asked from a little away from us

"Suou-san?!" Enju said a little surprised "since when are you back?" the other Girl laughed

"just yesterday" she replied, she looked at me

"Right," Enju said "Yamabuki these are John Spicer and Kiba Inuzuka" Enju introduced us

"Hey! I'm Yamabuki Suou" she replied cheerfully "now back to topic, I heard something about a Ninja Club and I want in!" Yamabuki said "I'll make costumes, for cosplay. That enough to get me on board?"

Akari and Johnny nodded "great that is member number four" Akari said "Johnny, Yamabuki, Kiba and me" I jumped out of my seat when Akari said this

"me?! I never said I'd join" I yelled but they completely ignored me.

Time passed and the Ninja seeking club was steadely forming, we had two new members, the small Pink haired Boob-wonder Myu Momochi and the all to sexual Tengge Yomoda, and a Ninja obsessed Sports Teacher as a overseer and advisor. We were missing one member for our club to get our Seven before we can officially start the club. The Schoolday passed normally except for one thing. Unlicke the past week, today has been peaceful. No Knives, no Needles, No poisoned food. Seems like Ricka calmed abit maybe I can talk to her now, but what should I say? I wandered aimlessly through the school building to the usual spot I go on my lunch break to be alone, the School's roof. I opened the door to the roof to see none other then Ricka standing there.

"i am leaving" Ricka said

"why?" I asked

she turned around and looked rather sad "Mission deadline reached, Punishment for failure to be received"

I sat down on the bench and looked at her "what do you think they'll do to you?" I asked, she looked away

"degrade rank, physical punishment" she replied

"I doubt that" I replied, she turned and stepped towards me with a confused look "they'll kill you" I said, "If the foundation found out you failed your mission they'll kill you, I've seen it happen. And you know things about me the village leaders want to keep from the villagers and Ninja at all cost, and they cant have word spilling from someone who failed to kill me" I said,

she sat down beside me, I grabbed her hand "I'm asking you this because we were once part of the same Village, don't go back. Abandon the life of cruelty and insecurity that our leaders have brought upon our village" she looked at me and tilted her head

"how?" she asked

I smiled, "I'll send a simple message" I said, I stood up and turned to look at Ricka once more, she was sitting in the Sunlight and suddenly began smiling

"Bitter Enemies, Better Friends" she said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ninja Seeking Club!

Chapter 3: The Ninja Seeking Club!

The next day the Ninja seeking club was waiting for people to sign up to the club, like every day when Ricka stepped into the classroom we were in,

"Hello," she said "I'd Like to join the Ninja Seeking Club" Akari jumped out of her seat and hugged Ricka who was visibly uncomfortable, she handed her a paper and a pencil. Ricka filled the paper and gave it to Akari who handed the Paper to me

"Mister Vice Manager" she said, I led out a sigh, she made me Vice Manager without my consent, I looked the Paper over and nodded to Ricka

"Welcome to the Ninja Seeking Club Ricka Machiyuki" she smiled, almost as bright as she did on the rooftop yesterday.

Just a few Minutes later Enju stepped into the Class, and Akari leaped out of her seat again and onto Enju, she hugged her and giggled

"so you decided to join the Club!" Akari yelled , Enju pushed her off

"No Akari, im just Handing out these Papers to all the students, Student council duties" Enju replied Akari tugged at her Shirt

"Please, Please, Please Join the Club, I want you in it, Enju Please!" Akari said

"Akari I said No!" Enju replied but Akari being Akari didn't let up and held her by her arm. Enju shoved Akari away from her "Have you gone def Akari? I said I won't Join your stupid club, Ninjas don't exist, and theres no way Mr. Kazuryu would allow a club like this anyway" As Enju said this I swear I saw sparks around her hands, she stomped out of the class and Akari was completely in shock. I mean, I would to. They are the best of friends I have ever seen, and I never imagined seeing Akari like this, Yamabuki and Myu were comforting Akari already

"I'll talk to Enju" I said and dashed out of the classroom just in time to see Enju heading for the stairs.

"Enju!" I called out "Enju, wait!" I reached her just in time and grabbed her wrist "Enju w.."

Enju turned around to look at me tears filling her eyes and dropping down her cheeks

"Enju.. I." I stumbled over my words

"Don't say anything, its none of your business anyway" she pulled her wrist from my hand and continued up the stairs.

I returned into the classroom, why was she crying? "where is Akari?" I asked,

"Ran off" Ricka replied,

"what are we supposed to do now?" John asked

"I'm not sure" I replied,

Myu raised her Hand to say something "would it be a good idea to cheer Akari up?" she asked I nodded

"yeah, but how?" I asked in return

"self-made Food!" Yamabuki shouted "all of us are gonna bring something self made into school tomorrow and during lunch break we'll eat with Akari, in a nice spot where we can be alone" she said, I nodded

"I'm thinking the roof" I replied "no one ever comes up there, and I'll bring a big Picnic Blanket as well" we all agreed on the idea and went home to prepare the food.

The following day just before Lunch break I stumbled into Enju who was trying to avoid me "Enju please" I began softly grabbing her wrist "I'm not saying you were in the wrong to say what you said, I mean I don't believe in Ninja's either, but consider how happy she is. And I know, since the first they I met you two, you are the best-est of best friends that exist. All I am asking is that you apologize to her, and she will apologize too 'cause that's the way she is, you know this Enju."

Enju didn't respond, I sighed "Sometimes a child needs to be told what it did to know what they did" she looked at me, tears again filling her eyes, she didn't say anything but slowly removed her wrist from my hand and walked away.

I Walked up the stairs to the roof to see everyone except Akari and Yamabuki waiting, I laid down the blanket and everyone placed their food down, and as if on cue Yamabuki led Akari onto the roof and of course she blindfolded her "Bookie! Where are we going" she asked, Yamabuki pulled the Blindfold off.

Akari stood before us completely frozen, she looked at the food. I got up and Guided Akari forward and onto the blanket

"we did this for you, to cheer you up" we sat down and all of us presented our food. Myu had made Dumplings, Tengge brought Rice balls, Yamabuki had made Salad and Johnny and I had made some Sushi. Akari's eyes immediately lit up but soon turned a little sad

"Is Enju coming too?" she asked

"she isn't coming, sorry" I replied "I'll talk to her again Later"

Akari smiled slightly and we all ate together, enjoying our extended Break.

Classes ended. Yamabuki, Ricka, Myu, Tengge, Akari, Johnny and I sat in the classroom discussing where our Club should be going from now

"we could do that," I replied to Akari's idea "but we aren't a official Club, we aren't authorized as a Club yet" I left my head hanging

"actually…" a voice from the classroom door said "you do" it was Enju holding a paper towards Akari, she revealed three Keys "and you even have your own Club Room" she said

"Enju!" our entire Club said

"Akari," Enju began "I'm sorry for what I said, you pushed a little hard and I was stressed, I said a few things I regret deeply. Can you forgive me?"

Akari was now smiling Brighter then the Sun in the Sky as she leaped forward and hugged Enju tightly, Enju shot me a happy little smile.

"what kind of room do we have?" I asked

"an old storage room," Enju said as she handed two Keys to Akari "I'll be keeping the Reserve Key" she said, Akari turned to me and tossed one of the keys

"Kiba, here!" she said "As the Vice Manager you should have a key too"

I nodded and Saluted "you can count on me Miss Manager!" Akari began dancing through the room.

Enju leaned over to me "you as Vice manager?"

"I don't know," I replied "it all happened kind of fast, but you're here to help me out, right?" we both chuckled

"shall we go check the room?" Yamabuki asked, Akari looked at Enju as if asking allowance from a Parent.

"it's late, Club activities are long over. We can check it out tomorrow" Enju replied

"I got an Idea!" Akari yelled "Everyone bring Soda and party snacks for Club activities tomorrow, we're gonna have a party" Johnny and Yamabuki chimed in with Akari and began chanting the Word 'Party'

"alright Kids, but no Alcohol, you know its restricted on school grounds. It's decided"

We all Exited the School but I hesitated, I really wanted to repay the others for all they did for me when I got into this school, how they helped me settle in. I walked back into the school and to our Club room, I unlocked the door and entered the Dusty room.

Alright, here I go "Shadow Clones" I created three identical clones of myself and began cleaning the room.

The following day we all gathered in our classroom, I arrived last and Enju immediately began speaking

"Listen, Mr. Kazuryu told me the room hasn't been cleaned in years, so we might have to work a little before we can party" we all agreed and walked to the room, Akari opened the door and stepped inside, surprised to see a nicely cleaned room, perfectly organized with a table for a Club,

Enju stepped inside too "what?" she said in awe "this is all cleaned" she said.

Tengge moved her Finger across the table and the Shelf and turned to Enju, "cleaned recently, not even a little Dust anywhere" I only realized I had the Biggest smile on my face ever once Enju looked at me

"I took the Liberty of cleaning the room yesterday, consider it a Thank you, for everything you all have done for me!" I said

"if you're expecting a reward, don't expect it from me, Hentai!" Enju said

"don't worry" I replied "you've done plenty for me already, I'm not expecting any rewards" and on that note our Party began.

Music played, we danced, drank soda and ate Junk food. Akari stepped onto a Box

"Attention, everyone. Attention please!" she said "It's time for a few words from our Vice manager, Kiba Inuzuka." I hesitently stepped onto the box and was handed a rolled up Magazine by Yamabuki.

"ahem," I began "well, in honesty I am very grateful to be a part of this amazing Club. So I thank each and every one of you for being a part of it too. From our Youngest Myu, to our Oldest Tengge, Thank you. Also, I owe one to Enju who did the Paperwork Akari and I were supposed to do" everyone applauded Enju "lastly," I began again raising my Cup "Let's go find Some Ninjas!" everyone cheered, and our party continued.

Later Yamabuki set up a Camara and turned to us "Group Picture!" she yelled.

I sat down on the middle Chair of the three Chairs she had placed, Enju sat down to my left and Akari to my right, Johnny stood behind Enju and Tengge behind me. Myu and her Rabbit stood beside Akari and behind those two Yamabuki hugged Ricka. Tengge leaned down on my chair causing her voluptuous Boobs to lean on my Neck and back, Enju and Akari leaned into me from their respective sides. I was now trapped in a Triangle of Boobs, or is it a Hexagon?

The Camara clicked and the Picture was now taken. The party ended with us cleaning up and then going home. I had forgotten my bag in all the happenings and returned to the Clubroom, when I entered I saw Myu kneeling on the ground searching through a Box and talking to her Rabbit which stood on two legs

"what's going on here?" I asked. Myu and her Rabbit turned to me in shock.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:** _Hey Everyone, recently alot of people have begun following this story and it took me a while to write this chapter (my writing softwere crashed thrice while i was writing this chapter), which leads me to my point. After being annoyed of writing this story because it kept crashing i got some creative ideas and instead began writing a Harry Potter, a Overwatch and a more M Rated League of Legends stories which i'll also be uploading sooner or later in the following weeks feel free to check those out once thei're up. Don't worry, i will continue to write my MNG Story ofc, it's just on pause for a short time._

 **PS:** _i know this chapter is short but it was made as a kind of build-up for Chapter 5._

 ** _K thx Bye_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

After I had returned to the Club room and made Myu faint, I sat her onto a chair as she mumbled in her unconscious state.

"Let's face reality," The Rabbit said as it jumped on to one of the chairs and onto the Table "I know what you are, you know what I am, and we both know what Myu is" he said

"You're a familiar, I take it" I replied letting out a sigh

"yes," he said "And just like Myu you're a Ninja"

I sighed again as I poked the Rabbit "why can't I just be Human" I asked myself, the Rabbit smacked my Hand away

"Listen," he began "My name is Fuu and I am a familiar from the Momochi clan, you should know, Hotaru misses you. I was tasked with Helping and Protecting Myu while she finishes her Final Exam to becoming a fully fledged Ninja"

"oh, I remember my exam I was the only one to complete it back then" I replied

"yes, but you were much younger then Myu is now," Fuu replied and sighed "this is the Third time she is taking this Exam" I chuckled and looked over at Myu who slowly fluttered her eyes open

"and what is the Task?" I asked

"Fuu I told you not to talk to anyone," Myu said and covered the Rabbits mouth

"i know anyway Myu, its to late now" I said as I removed her Hand from Fuu's mouth "I'll help you with your Exam" My shook her head

"No, no I have to do this on my own so I can become a real Ninja" she replied

"Myu-Myu it is pointless you tried so many times. Accept his help" Fuu said as he jumped onto her shoulder

"Myu, is there anybody else in this room except from us tw.. I mean three?" I asked, my stood still for a moment and then shook her head. I sighed and pointed at the roof. Myu looked up and in that same moment Ricka, who had been in the room this whole time jumped down.

"decided," she said "I'll help Myu too"

"Ricka-Senpai?!" Myu was stunned and lost for words, she soon sighed "alright, I've been looking for the 'Beast Seal Scroll' for almost three weeks now and its somewhere inside this school"

"Understood," Ricka replied as she looked around the room "here?" My shrugged her shoulders in response and then let her head Hang

"What if they find out you helped me? Then I'll never become a full fledged Ninja" Myu said, I chuckled and put my hand on her head

"Don't worry Myu it'll be fine" I said, Fuu jumped on Myu's head and bit my hand, I pulled it away quickly and looked at the Rabbit,

"One of my duties is also to protect Myu from Men, like you" he said.

The three of us parted ways and planned to begin our search the next day.

That night a nightmare plagued my mind, two enormous Creatures were fighting barely outside of a village inside a raging storm, Ninjas approached but the two Beasts were to powerful, they clashed once more until the sound of my Alarm going off woke me. I sat up and looked around my room and sighed. I got out of Bed and began my daily routine of getting ready for school, I walked past the Coffe shop and got my daily Chocolate Cappuccino and as always finished it by the time I entered the school.

Later that day, our club met as it had done since it was formed.

"So Akari," Tengge began "What are our plans for today?"

"Right," she replied "Club activities!" she jumped around in excitement "any ideas?" she then asked

Enju sighed loudly "did you not plan anything?" Akari smiled and shook her head. And so we spend the entire Club time deciding what Ninja themed activities we could do during Club time.

"we haven't decided on anything" Ricka said as our time came to an end,

"Don't worry," Enju said "I noted the noteworthy things down" I nodded, she kept everyone calm and steered the Idea gathering while also noting down the worthy ideas. "Everyone can head home and tomorrow we will discuss what to do first tomorrow" Enju said

"I'll lock up, you guys can go and if you forgot something come back quickly" I replied looking at Ricka and Myu who nodded in response.

I waited patiently inside the room and soon Ricka and Myu both returned and waited for me to lock the door, I turned around and looked at Myu

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked

"Its an ancient scroll," Myu replied and looked away from me "Its definitively somewhere in this school"

"Alright," I said putting my hands on my hips and nodding "Alright. An Ancient piece of rolled up Parchment in the 21st century shouldn't be to hard to find" at that time, how could I know that it would be so much harder then I thought…


	5. Chapter 5: The Search begins

**AN:** Hey, i know it's been a while since i updated any of my stories but im currently going back to school and i got alot of stuff on my hands besides writing and researching. For this story i always have to play the game and then change it so it fits my story which is quite difficult but i have alot of stuff to write. i got like 20 Pages of notes for the story. Plus i recently got back into Anime and watched Boruto which i am thinking of starting another story on. I have a few chapters Written for This story but i wont post them all at once. K thx Bye!

Chapter 5: The Search begins

We began our Search but found nothing that resembled our Scroll,

"Kiba," Ricka suddenly said "didn't you clean this place?

"i did," I replied "and I know what you're going to ask. No, I didn't find a scroll"

"Why are we searching here then?" Ricka asked

"i didn't look through the boxes though," I quickly added before Myu would lose Hope "so searching here is still worth it"

Our search continued and yet nothing was found by us,

"it has to be here," Myu suddenly said "I mean, if you'd want to hide something you'd put it in an unused storage room, right?" she turned to look at me and then walked past me "up there" she said to herself attempting to reach for a few boxes on top of the Shelf. I instead proceeded to the other side of the Room to put a Box back in its spot and looked back at Myu who was jumping up and down like a rabbit attempting to reach the Box. I sighed and got up from my kneeling position and wanted to walk over to her when the Shelf began falling in Myu's Direction, I wanted to dash over but Rick was already there holding the Shelf, however the Boxes still slipped off of the shelf and began falling, realizing this Ricka quickly turned around and Embraced Myu to shield her from the Boxes. Seeing something like this from a Assassin trained to be Merciless caught me off Guard

"Dammit" I muttered as I activated my Right eye and seemingly teleported from one side of the Room to the other and grabbed the Girls and pulled them away as the Shelf along with the Boxes crashed to the ground.

"Thank you," Ricka said "are you alright Myu?"

What's up with her? i don't know why but suddenly she's so friendly like an entire different Person then the one that attacked me, Myu stood completely in shock  
"Myu!" I said grabbing her by the shoulders and shook her lightly "are you alright?" I asked,

"she's out of it' Fuu said standing on the fallen shelf, "for her what you did just now is the highest Level of Ninja Skill she has ever seen" he explained "besides, she has never been touched by a Boy before"

"huh?" I was a little lost for words, being praised and mocked by a Rabbit at the same time was a weird feeling, I'll be honest it was unexpected

"Fuu!" Myu suddenly cried out "you're such a jerk sometimes, don't say embarrassing things like that!" Ricka and I breathed a sigh of relief, "It's not here.. is it." The way in which Myu said these few words broke my heart, I wanted to say something but Ricka was already standing by her side comforting her "if I don't find it I can't become a fully fledged Ninja" Myu said even sadder then before

"even if it's not here, we will find it Myu" Ricka replied "together"

"but what if they find out you helped me?" Myu asked "I'll never become a full fledged Ninja"

"Hey now," I said "it'll be our Secret Myu, just You, Ricka and me. Plus, I'll make sure they make you a full fledged Ninja" Myu cheered up instantly and even more once Ricka added

"Me too, Will personally train you if necessary" I was surprised by Ricka being so Helpful and kind towards Myu, maybe she feels like Myu is her little Sister. What do I know..

"see Myu," I said "you've got our support on your side."

"but what do we do now?" Myu asked "I mean, the scroll isn't here" I sighed in response

"We'll get on that tomorrow," I said "for now we should go home and think of any place it could be"

The following day after classes at school I Ran into Myu and wanted to greet her with a Friendly pat on the Hat

"ouch!" I yelled out when a stinging Pain struck my finger

"Huh, Kiba-Senpai?!" Myu said when she realized what was going on

"Myu do something, he bit my finger" I said in pain, Ricka joined us and as emotionless as ever said

"..deserved" I looked at her and she, just like Myu, was especially gloomy "continue search? Ricka asked, I shook my head

"we have club activities and we should Enjoy them as usual.. lets not raise any suspicion." I replied shifting my gaze from Ricka to My.

As we enter our Club room Enju and Akari immediately pull me aside

"What's wrong with Myu?" they asked "she seems so low" I nodded

"i know, will you guys let me handle it?" I asked "I will sort it out"

"But I cant just stand around doing nothing" Akari protested

"then try to cheer her up a little, and let me worry about the problem" I said receiving a slight nod from both the Girls as answer.

Our Club activity came to an end and as we had done previously Ricka, Myu and I remained. Myu still seemed very depressed she seemed to be lost

"Myu," I began "we will find that scroll… I Promise" Ricka suddenly approached Myu

"i want to see how you fare in battle" Ricka said "to asses strength" Myu nodded in agreement, we decided to head outside and and the two kunoichi charged at each other. I could see Myu was giving it her all but Ricka had no trouble blocking or dodging the attacks and soon they were done. Myu was panting and I shot a look at Ricka who looked away with a sad look

"that bad?" I asked, she nodded slightly

"i want to become stronger even if I never become a full-fledged Ninja" Myu suddenly cried out "Ricka-Senpai, Please Train me!"

"Me..?!" Ricka said surprised "Kiba is stronger then I, better choice"

"i don't think my training would do Myu any good" I said to Myu's surprise "my Level is a tad bit to high for her" I said placing my hand on her head "besides, I think you would make a great Sensei" Ricka flushed Red at my words and avoided my gaze,

"Fine," she said "will train Myu"

Once again the following day after classes we were gathered in our Club room, Enju had sorted a Schedule for our activities, yet few were listening. Johnny suddenly burst into the room all of a sudden yelling that he had seen a Ninja at the station, "we have to go now" reluctantly we agreed and headed to the Station, and entered the mall where to my surprise really was a Man who looked like a Ninja "there!" Jhonny shouted

"Ninja Cafe! Come check out our Menu" the Ninja said

"John-san, its a Cosplayer" Enju said disappointed

"that is what I thought too" Johnny replied "But as they say: the Best place to hide a leaf, is in the Forest"

"so you're suggesting there is a real one among them" I added, he nodded so we all entered the Cafe and sat down at one of the Table's and looked at the Menu,

"this Menu is horrible," Enju said "these things are hardly Ninja related"

Since it would have been mean to not order anything we decided to get some Tea, since I hadn't brought any change I decided to not order anything

"Kiba-Senpai, please take my Iced Tea" Myu suddenly said pushing her Tea towards me

"Please," Ricka now said, she too pushing her Tea towards me "have mine as well" i pushed the glasses of iced tea back to them

"no I can't, what kind of a Senpai would I be to accept a Tea one of my underling bought with her Money" I said

"I'm not your underling" Ricka said

"that's beside the point" I replied, though she is an underling in Ninja skill, after a while we decided to leave the cafe realizing that our Club time was already over. We decided to walk back to the station when we overheard a woman calling for help

"Bag-snatcher! Please, somebody help!" the elderly woman said, Enju turned and ran to the Woman

"are you alright?" she asked

"i am, thank you. But my bag" she said, before I could even react I realized Akari was already chasing the Snatcher with a speed greater then Myu's when she was trying to run fast. I immediately Ran after her easily catching up,

"keep running him down Akari," I said looking at the Man on his Bike, I ducked into an alley to the Side and increased my speed, My luck that nobody can see me here I can go full throttle, I exited the alley and had to slow down a little as to not raise suspicion but could already sense the Bike, closely followed by Akari, approach I ran around the corner and tackled the Man off of his bike, I quickly got up and so did the Man.

"you Kid's got some nerve" he spat at me, I could see Akari and Enju approach in the distance. The man pulled out a Knife and stared at me in an attack ready position, he lunged forward with the Knife pointed at me. I took a small step to the Right and grabbed his left arm, twisting it and pulling it over his right shoulder standing behind him. He tried to stab me again with the Knife in his right Hand but I caught his Hand and used my foot to kick the back of his Knee making him sink to his Knees jerking the Knife out of his Hand immediately. Akari and Enju finally arrived at my side, I pushed the Man to the ground and Held his Hands behind his Back while Enju called the Police.

Soon the Police had taken the man into one of their Cars and the Policeman approached us, "as much as we thank you for stopping this Man," he began "I advise you to not interfere with dangerous affairs with so many females present ever again. Especially if the ones you chase are armed like this one, you're lucky to have avoided his attacks"

"Yeah," I said "Lucky me!" The Policeman nodded and then entered his Car and drove off,

"Yo, Kiba" Johnny said suddenly "wanna go eat Okonomiyaki with me?" I nodded,

"i am a Okonomiyaki Master," I said "I will show you the best Okonomiyaki" in the end I ended up treating the entire Ninja seeking club and we enjoyed our evening.


	6. Chapter 6: We will solve this

Chapter 6: We will solve this

The Next day, after our Club activities and Ninja training, Myu approached me.

"Kiba-Senpai, did you realize?" she asked "Ricka-Senpai seemed off today at training as well" I nodded

"i did realize, but Myu," I said "let me deal with that okay?" she tilted her head "I have a hunch about what is wrong, don't concern yourself to much" she agreed and I caught up to Ricka on our way out of school

"Ricka what's wrong?" I asked stopping in front of her, she didn't answer "the Village has sent someone after you, haven't They?" I asked, her eyes widened in shock

"it's nothing to do with you" she said and began walking off, leaving me slightly confused.

The following day, Yamabuki had us as her Workhorses helping her finish her latest issue of Manga's so she could submit them, everyone was tired yet Ricka, Myu and I still decided to Train.

"Myu you go on ahead," I said "Ricka and I need to have a little chat" she nodded and walked off, I approached Ricka "tell me what's wrong" Ricka nodded and began walking, I followed her and we soon arrived on the school.

"Village knows you bluffed, they want a progress report" she said once we arrived on the Roof,

"well I can't give you my head" I said

"Why Head," Ricka asked "Village wanted you Alive. Will go back to Village, accept my punishment for Failure" her saying this Angered me and I grabbed hold of her Arm

"i told you this Before, Ricka" I said "Right on this roof!"

"ho-ho-ho, seems like Machiyuki is caught by the Enemy" a voice said from out of nowhere, I took a step towards the the figure I could see in the darkness "Whoa, big Guy. Stop right there." he said revealing a Smartphone "or she might get Hurt" on the screen was a picture of My lying in a dark place, "if I don't return they will kill her. I have come to negotiate" the Man said "You see since Ricka obviously failed I was sent in her stead, I will take you over to the Village, receive my reward and live my life in Peace"

"I won't come with you" I replied taking another step

"i thought you might say that, I will exchange you for the Girl though, and Machiyuki's life" the Assassin replied "you know how punishment is dealt in our Village"

"Fine, I will come but first give us our Friend back" I said

"The Forest, 9PM" he replied and disappeared

"once we have Myu I will sacrifice myself so you two can escape' Ricka said

"not a chance," I replied "let me handle this I have a plan"

Not much later we stood in the Forest where the Ninja was supposed to meet us and he did along with three others and My

"Give her to us!" I yelled, the Assassin stepped forward and tossed a Rope towards me

"Machiyuki, bind his Hands" he said, Ricka did as he said an bound my hands. They pushed Myu forward and I took a quick step forward to catch her with my shoulder,

"thanks, Senpai" she said

"Like a dance, watch me" I whispered onto her Ears. Once during training I had said these words to Myu when I showed her a little fight with Ricka, I told her fighting was like dangerous dancing. Everything was going to plan, now we only had to wait for them to drop their Guard so Ricka can attack

"you, little Girl" the Assassin said tossing a rope to her "Bind Machiyuki" No! That was not what I though would happen, I have to improvise. Myu bound Ricka's hands and then the Assassin told me to come over to him, I stood in front of him and he began laughing

"Senpai!" Myu cried out, I turned around shooting her a Smirk. I jumped into the air and moved my hand underneath my legs so they were in front of my Body and began striking the Ninja around me, to my luck Myu reacted well and quickly unbound Ricka who tossed a Kunai Knife in my direction which cleanly cut my binding, I chuckled as the Ninjas Surrounded me

"Ninjutsu: dance of Fire!" I spun around myself extending my arms and releasing Fire from my Palms Driving the Assassin away and dropping the others. I quickly chased after the Assassin catching up with ease. Ricka also caught up,

"We need you to convey a message," I said to the Assassin after Binding him "tell the Leader that Ricka is leaving the Village. Oh and," I looked him in the eye "Don't mess with me again, you're making me Angry"I undid his Bindings and he ran off,

"he's faster when he Runs away" Ricka said with a slight smile on her Face.

The following day wasn't the best for me, I hadn't slept much but nevertheless I entered our Club room where everyone was already gathered.

"Kiba, you can't keep ladies waiting" Yamabuki said as I entered,

"i know, sorry everyone" I replied "what are we doing today?" Johnny slammed some clothes onto the Table and I took a quick look at them

"Ninja costumes!" Johnny yelled, before I could even comprehend what was going on Enju was pushing me out of the door and threw some of the clothes at me.

I stood outside and changed into the clothes Enju had thrown in my face, they were traditional Ninja clothing you would see in a Manga or Anime in a Gold/Black theme,

"how do I look?" Johnny asked me,

"Rare," I said "y'know like a Rare Character" Johnny's eyes lit up with excitement and wanted to speak but the door opened and Enju called out to us "you can come in" we entered and to our surprise saw Six beautiful Kunoichi lined up before us

"How do they fit everyone?" Yamabuki asked

"mine is a little tight at the chest" Enju said

"what, did they get even Bigger?" Yamabuki said surprised placing her Hand on Enju's breast "Man those things get Bigger every day"

"Stop staring, Hentai" Enju said looking at me

"how are you guys?" Yamabuki asked us "they fit fine?"

"perfectly" Johnny and I said "though it isn't what I would wear if I would choose"

"Really?" Yamabuki said sadly "man I wanted to see some Six-packs" she said pouting like a little child.

"we'll have to take Measurements" Tengge said, pulling on the Skirt "Mine is to tight on the hips"

and again before I could react, Johnny and I were pushed out again.

"man, I can't hold it much Longer" Johnny said, crossing his legs and holding his Hands to his crotch.

"then go!" I said and he ran off, just then Ricka slit out of the Room wearing her Ninja outfit, it looked nice on her. "is everything okay?" she nodded and wanted to say something, but we both looked to our left when we felt danger approach. An Arrow flew at me and I caught it, attached was a letter. "it's for you Ricka" I said giving it to her.

I watched as her eyes floated over the Paper, and she handed me the letter. I was confused but quickly read through it "Me or the Beast seal scroll?!" Ricka and I exchanged knowing looks when Enju called out again from inside saying they were ready and I entered Johnny soon following.

"What do ya think boys?" Yamabuki asked

"looks great!" I said "the Ninja look suits you well Enju, even more then Johnny" and with that we all went onto our day off and went our separate ways.

Monday morning had come along when I entered school with my Coffee in hand, when I saw Enju frowning in the Hall

"Bad news?" I asked

"Bad news." she replied "the Principal has summoned the Ninja Seeking Club."

I Soon entered the Principals office with Enju where the others were waiting, "you summoned us Sir?" I said

"indeed, the Police has sent me this Letter." he said revealing a Letter from his sleeve "it is for you, the Ninja Seeking Club." I took the Letter and bowed "Furthermo…" continued but stopped as he looked past me at My, rather at the Bunny on Myu's head "is that a bunny?" he asked jumping like a little girl on Christmas, he walked over and grabbed him. "what's his name?"

"ah, uhm.." Myu tried to speak but couldn't

"Fuu, Sir" I said in her stead,

"would you mind taking a picture with me Mister Fuu?" he asked the Rabbit, I almost threw up trying not to laugh as Fuu attempted to act like a real Bunny, "there is a camera in my drawer, if you'd please" I grabbed the Camara out of the Drawer, but hesitated when I saw a scroll in there too, it looked exactly like what Myu was looking for. I grabbed the Camara and took a few Pictures of the Principal and the Annoyed Fuu before our entire Club left.


	7. Chapter 7: Sneaking in

Chapter 7: Sneaking in

We sat in our Club room after reading the Letter the Police had sent us without knowing what to do, suddenly Johnny jumped up from his chair seemingly with an idea

"I got it!" he yelled "SHURIKENS!"

"Shurikens?" I asked "Throwing stars?" what are we gonna do with those

"To Find Ninja's you have to become a Ninja, so we should practice throwing Shurikens" Johnny replied

"That's not a bad idea," Enju replied "but we don't have any"

"hah" Yamabuki laughed behind Enju "I thought you might say that" she placed a bag on the table with a loud Thud,

"are those?" Enju asked

"yes," Yamabuki replied "the Smithy Club made them for me" Enju sighed, I was able to read her thought 'we need to use Club funds again' thats what she was thinking right now, I'm sure of it.

"Let's head to the courtyard immediately!" Akari said and we all left with our Ninja costumes on.

I grabbed one of the Shurikens and it was heavy, way to heavy to be a real Ninja weapon.

"Kiba watch out" a shout came from behind me, it was Enju who called me. I turned around and barely managed to dodge one of the Shurikens flying towards my face, "Kiba are you alright?" Enju asked as she hurried over to me

"I'm fine, thanks" I replied

"Sorry bro," Johnny said "it kinda slipped out of my hand" While everyone was training to throw I snuck over to Ricka and Myu and tapped their shoulders.

"i think I know where the scroll is" I said "I saw a very antique looking scroll in the Principals Drawer" both looked at me wide eyed,

"Dangerous to infiltrate office at day' Ricka said, I nodded

"we'll go in tonight but we need a way in, an open window or something" I suggested, Myu nodded in agreement

"Open window, I'll make sure" Ricka said. Not much later we left school and returned at Twilight,

"are you prepared?" I asked the two, they nodded

"follow me" Ricka said as she dashed across the school grounds and leaped upward and climbed into an Open window, I followed close behind and Myu soon climbed inside as well. "shouldn't linger, move out" Ricka said

"let's go Myu!" I said and walked after Ricka

"Who goes there?!" a voice from the darkness called, a voice I could recognize anywhere

"found someone sweetie?" another voice asked, another voice and tone much to recognizable.

"what are Enju and Tengge doing in school at this time?" I asked silently

We ran along the corridors with the two following close behind us, they are so fast. I could outrun them but I cant leave Myu behind.

"Stop right there" Enju called into the darkness, seemed like she hadn't realized who we are yet.

"we should split up, ill take Myu" Ricka said and immediately created hand signs creating a blizzard in the Hall, she grabbed Myu's hand and Ran and I took a different route. Not much later I arrived at the Principals office but of course the door was locked so I had to wait for Ricka with her Lock pick skill but Tengge arrived first.

"oh no, I lost them" she said in a sad tone

"don't worry Tengge-San" Enju replied "I think they Ran away from the school" their footsteps drew closer and I made a Run for it almost crashing into Ricka and Myu

"they are here" I said to the

"Ha!" I heard Enju call from down the Hall "Found you!" her footsteps came closer quickly. I quickly opened the door to the classroom next to us and pushed the two girls in.

"What now?" Ricka asked knowing I just trapped us

"Ricka hide in the closet" I quickly said and looked around the room

"Roger" Ricka replied and disappeared inside the locker

"Myu you should fit underneath the Teachers desk" I said, Myu nodded and disappeared underneath the desk, I heard footsteps stop in front of the classroom and so I quickly entered the closet too pressing myself against Ricka

"let's share for now" I said silently, she was flushed red probably because he bust was pressed against my chest. She wanted to protest but remained Silent

"Not here Tengge-san" Enju said and left the Classroom. Slowly the three of us left our Hiding places

"we should return another day" I suggested, Ricka nodded "what floor are we on?" I asked

"third." Ricka replied, I nodded and Grabbed Myu cradling her in my Arms while Ricka opened a Window, "see you down there" she said and leaped out of the window

"we are going to Jump?" Myu asked, I chuckled, jumping out of the Third floor window is hardly any trouble for a Ninja,

"hold on Myu" I said and leaped out of the window too, landing with a loud thud and putting Myu down.

The next day I was sitting in class eagerly waiting for Enju to arrive, and she did and I approached her "Morning Enju," I said

"Morning Kiba" she replied "What's up?" she asked

"anything weird happened around school lately? Say, the last two days?" I asked. She looked at me with confusion written in her eyes,

"no nothing, why?" she asked

"no reason" I replied, man she's acting like yesterday never happened. Maybe It caused her trouble, or it wasn't her at all. That night, instead of waiting we decided to strike while the pot is hot, and we sneaked into the school again. The moment we got in though smoke surrounded us, dammit, they were expecting us.

"Prepare for trouble!" a voice said as the Kunoichi who's voice it was charged at me, I blocked her attack but fell over and on top of the Kunoichi. "H..H..Hentai!" she stuttered, squish, I suddenly realized the soft Sensation my Hand was experiencing, my hand was resting on a beautiful and firm, yet soft Boob.

"No wait, this is a Misunderstanding" I replied quickly letting go

"Hentai!" she yelled after me as I Ran, man that boob felt familiar though,it must be Enju's, I think.

"It's Enju" I said as Ricka and Myu joined me,

"That Hand," Enju whispered as she stood in the Hall "Kiba?"

"What was that?" Tengge asked her

"Nothing" she replied.

Ricka and I ran with Myu in hand while Enju and Tengge chased us

"You think you get to play with my Soft Maiden skin for free? Come back here.. Hentai!" she yelled. We ran for a few more Minutes but ended up in a dead end and were caught

"it is you isn't it, Kiba?" Enju asked

"yeah," I replied hanging my head down "but wait, this means you are a Ninja too?!" I said, Enju was obviously startled and replied

"indeed" Enju replied, "so are you"

We ended up walking to the Club room to talk when Myu suddenly asked

"Kiba-Senpai, how did you know it was Enju?" she asked

"Ninja-intuition" I replied, I couldn't tell innocent Myu that I knew because I know what Enju's Boob feels like, neither could Enju tell her she knew what the touch of my Hand felt like so she gave the same answer

"of course I can recognize my friends" she said, "now, tell me Kiba"

I made Enju aware of Ricka and Myu's situation and of my own,

"so Machiyuki-san was sent to kill you?" she said in disbelief, I shook my head

"she was sent to make me return to the village, I don't know why" I replied "we only need that scroll, we aren't enemies of the School. Ricka and I are both Ronin Ninjas and Myu is from a very Lax village who as I know are friends of this school"

Enju looked away from me with a worried expression

"Enju, they aren't our enemies. Obnubi ordered us to protect the school and that is what we did" Tengge said

"Obnubi?" I asked, I had heard that somewhere before but I cant remember.

"Tengge, you talk to much" Enju said "I will have to inform the Principal about this though"

"of course," I replied "he will want to speak to me then" Ricka and Myu left together with Tengge leaving Enju and I behind

"you really are a good-natured person" Enju suddenly said

"i don't think so, but I get Angry when I see my friends in trouble" I replied "but thank you Enju"

"it's no big deal," she said "I know the feeling all to well"


	8. Chapter 8: you are all what!

Chapter 8: you are all what?!

The Next day I entered the Principal's office, fully prepared to be expelled.

"ah, " said once I entered, Myu and Ricka were already there

"From what Enju told me you are looking for this" he said revealing a scroll, he tossed it over to me and I caught it, "it is indeed the Beast seal scroll"

"but why?" I asked

"i have no use for it," he replied "and my life isn't in danger"

"but you are not giving it to us for free" I replied "what are the conditions?"

nodded and smiled "quite the sharp one, you're reputation isn't false" he said "all I want in return is for you to not do stupid things without my consent"

"that's all?" I asked

"and those two scrolls of yours" he said, how on earth did he know about my sacret scrolls?! "don't worry, they remain in your possession since you're the only one who can open and activate them," he added "just don't lose them or give them away"

"i understand, Sir" I replied

"you are dismissed" he said and the three of us left to be met with a worried Enju

"and?" she asked

"he let us off, and gave us the scroll" I replied "although he asked me not to do stupid things again" we chuckled "now we need to figure out who gets the scroll, otherwise the Assassin will attack again"

"Assassin?!" Enju asked "what happened? are you hurt?" she suddenly asked, she seemed to be worried sick

"I'm fine Enju," I said "wait, are you actually a nice Person after all?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Hentai" she replied, her face was flushed red and she walked away on fast feet.

I sat with Myu and Ricka as we discussed who gets the Scroll

"Myu has to become Ninja" Ricka said pushing the scroll towards Myu

"Ricka, your life is in danger" Myu replied "I give you this Scroll and I wont accept it"

"Myu…" Ricka sighed

"you heard her Ricka," I said "besides even if Myu never becomes a Full-fledged Ninja, we'll be there to protect her, Right?" Ricka nodded in agreement

"Thank you, Myu" Ricka said

The following day the Five Ninja's of our group gathered,

"so to set this clear, none of us are Village enemies, nor are any of us Enemies of the School, so it shouldn't be a problem with the Principal, but we can't let Akari and the others find out" Enju said

"i agree, we have to keep to the Code" I replied "we can't reveal our real identities"

"what identities" someone asked

"our Ninja identities of course" I answered "Wait, who said that" all of us turned towards the door to see Akari standing there, jaw practically on the floor.

"you are all Ninjas?!" she yelled, the other four Disappeared quickly "whoa so fast, you are Ninjas!" I remained in the last one but soon seized my opportunity and ducked past Akari making a Run for it.

Akari chased me all around school, with speed faster then mine. Granted I wasn't using my Ninja strength, but still her speed was above average. Akari chased me for several Minutes, probably an hour, all Around and through the School until finally I escaped to the roof. I panted heavily, when my eyelids suddenly began feeling heavy. I laid down and my eyelids fell shut as I drifted off to sleep. Must be from all the sneaking in at night, I am so… tire…

"Kiba!" a voice said shaking me strongly

"huh? What?" I said sitting upright

"sleep well?" it was Enju who woke me and was now smiling down at me "finally gave her the Slip huh?" I nodded,

"wait," I said getting up and looking around me, where is it? I walked towards Enju and grabbed her by her shoulders, "have you seen my Bag?" I asked, I know I had it while running from Akari, my Scrolls are in there. is going to kill me.

"i haven't," she said removing my Hands from her shoulder "why is it so important?"

"there are two scrolls in there" I replied "they are Sacret, if they fall into the wrong hands, boy I'll be in trouble" Enju tried to calm me down

"Listen," she yelled "this isn't just your problem, you always help us so let us help you for once."I stood completely surprised by Enju's sudden speech "you always protect your friends and help them in time of need, let us help you this time"

We decided to head over to the Club room. Enju opened the door a bit and sighed, "she's in there" Enju said

"none of them have returned" I hear Akari say from inside

"come" Enju said and I followed her to the principals office " ?' Enju asked "we have a problem"

"yes, come in" we entered, stood before us like a gentle grandpa with a little smile "what can I do for you"

"Akari overheard our conversation in the Club room" Enju said

"oh," Mr. Kazuryu said curiously looking at us "OH!" he then said seemingly catching on to what we were saying

"we ask permission to tell her, Sir" I said "we can't hide it any more any ways" he nodded in understanding

"you may tell Miss Hanao," he said "but Miss Suou and Mister Spicer shall remain unaware." we nodded in agreement "I trust you know what this means for Miss Hanao though, fill her in" he said making a hand gesture for us to leave.

Enju sighed as we left "I always wanted to keep her out of this" she said

"i thought as much" I replied "but there is no helping it, she would have found out any ways.. at some point" She nodded "after all she was around Five Ninja's on a daily basis" I added. Enju and I part ways and head home, I grab my Smart phone and send Akari a quick Message "Akari, meet me on the Roof at Lunch break tomorrow" Akari received and read the Message but didn't respond.

The Next day I waited on the roof standing on top of the Fence which is made to stop the Students from falling off the Roof until Akari arrived

"Akari!" I said looking down at her

"Kiba…" she replied, I jumped down and stood in front of her

"I'm sorry for Running yesteday but yes," I began "Enju, Tengge, Ricka, Myu and I are all Ninjas"

"WOW," Akari said, her eyes widening "I have to Tell Johnny and bookie!" Akari tried to turn and Run but I grabbed her shoulder

"Akari.." I said "you knowing this is an exception, Johnny and Yamabuki can't know." I sighed "I have to fill you in on the Code of secrecy of Ninja's, the Public can't know of our existence and you can't let a single word Slip. Plus, you knowing that I am a Ninja puts you in Danger"

"why?" she asked

"i disobeyed my village and abandoned it" I replied "Everyday I fight to not be taken back and Killed, knowing this they might come after you to bait me. It happened with Myu already"

That day during our Club Time we decided to search for my Bag, the Ninja's of the Club knew why yet Johnny and Yamabuki thought I just wanted my school things back. Little did they know that my bag held the two most Dangerous Scrolls in existence.

"I have one Question," Yamabuki said as we all prepared to leave the room, "I wanted to ask this the day our Club formed. What is wrong with your Eyes Kiba?"

"What?" I asked a little surprised "oh, the colour? It's a pigment disorder, or something like it" of course, Ricka and Myu knew the real reason. The ability my Mother's clan has passed on to me, but I can't tell Yamabuki that. We headed towards the Pool to search along the route Akari had chased me Yesterday and Ricka took Myu to search further down towards the forest. Wait I didn't even know we had a pool! Oh man I can't wait for Summer! Swimming lessons with Girls!

"i know what you are thinking, Hentai!" Enju suddenly said breaking my train of thought "Girls and Guys have separate Lessons,

"What?!" I replied falling to my knees, Johnny placed his hand on my shoulder "Johnny, what are we gonna do?" I asked, Enju's annoyed look stopped me. Suddenly Akari screamed behind us and came Running towards us, "It's chasing me!" she yelled, behind her flew a small insect and it landed on Enju who began jumping around screaming until she slipped and fell towards the Pool. She grabbed Akari's arm as she fell Pulling her along, a loud splash echoed through my mind as I realized what had just happened. I stepped towards the Pool and chuckled, their White tops were almost completely see through now.

"Stop staring, Hentai!" Enju said, I chuckled and exstended my Hand towards her

"I'm just helping," I said "here" I leaned down a little and grabbed her Hand. Naturally, my Male gaze shifted to her Bosom as it Jiggled.

"Naughty boys need to be Punished," Enju suddenly said "HENTAIIII!" she screamed and pulled me into the Pool, I was caught completely off guard and crashed into the pool. Akari and Enju laughed as I came back up to the surface and I couldn't help but chuckle along.

"Enju, Race me!" Akari yelled and began swimming, her skirt of course disobeyed the laws of Physics and showed me Akari's white Panties..and a little more.

"Akari!' Enju yelled and began swimming after her "Your skirt!"

I chuckled as I watched the Girls race around the Pool, mentally saving the Image I climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge of it.


	9. Chapter 9: Flashbacks

Chapter 9: Flashbacks

In the end we didn't find my bag and left the School,

"we'll continue our Search tomorrow, Good Job and Bye everyone" Akari yelled as she walked away with Johnny

"So we didn't find it and because of me we had to change clothes," Enju said "Sorry"

"Dont worry," I replied " I had fun. However now it is even more likely that the bag was stolen"

"takes a seriously talented Ninja to catch you Unaware, Kiba…" Ricka said as calm as ever

"you should sleep more on your days off" Enju said "that way you wouldn't fall asleep on the School roof"

"I'm to Busy playing Video games and exercising" I said, Enju looked very annoyed

"you promised me you'd study" she said with the face of a killer "we'll have to hold another Study session"

"Alright Miss Saion-Ji" I replied, once again Enju faced me with an annoyed look.

A Cold made my Spine tingle, a sinister Presence was close, I turned and looked around

"Kiba, what is it?" Enju asked, and the Presence disappeared. I scratched the back of my Head

"it's nothing," I replied "just thinking about how I met you and Akari here" I chuckled as I recalled the incident with the Bike not to long ago. Nobody seemed to had noticed the presence, was I imagining?

The Next few days went by similarly. Us finding nothing but doing something incredibly stupid, so once again we sat grouped in the Club room

"I," Johnny began "have a suspect" all our eyes lit up and we looked at him  
"who is it?" I asked,

"Well," Johnny closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his chin and then smirked at me "Who hasn't been with us all this time?"

"Tengge-senpai?" Myu asked,

"mhhm" Enju said "I don't like this but not even I know where she is right now"

"there we go" Johnny said as if he had just solved a Murder case

"i wouldn't mind getting a look into Tengge's daily life" I said, Enju glanced at me with disbelief

"i don't like it, but even I am interested" she said

"i know where she is now" Yamabuki said "I saw her walk towards the Station"

"we should split into groups" Enju said, Ricka and Myu nodded and began walking off, Johnny and Akari high five'd and then looked at Enju and me, we looked at each other and then shrugged watching the two as they ran off.

Enju and I walked through the mall where all the different shops where when she spotted Tengge walking just a little ahead of us we followed her as she entered a Cafe, we did so too and sat down at a table just out of her View.

"you know," I began "this reminds me of our First Dat.. I mean the first time you showed me around" she looked at me with a slight smile, had she heard me say date?

"i remember, I showed you my favorite Cafe, and ordered a coffee for you" she said

"and then even gave me a bite of your Cake" I added, we both chuckled

"i remember saying that you eating from my fork felt like kissing" she said, I could feel my cheeks redden and she looked away and towards Tengge

"by the way," I began turning Enju's attention back to me "I heard Tengge say something about Obnubi"

"she talks to much" Enju sighed "Tengge and I are working for a Ninja Empire called Obnubi"

"Okay, I heard of that before" I replied

"we came to the school to protect it from any dangers" she continued "that's why I never wanted Akari to find out, Obnubi is not to be messed with" I nodded, Enju leaned forward placing her Elbows on the table and supporting her head with her Hands "What about you, I hear you are a legendary Ninja?" I chuckled

"well, I have a lot of skill indeed," I said "I am only Legendary because I am the Last of my Clan"

"the Inuzuka Clan?" Enju asked, I nodded

"and the Maruniki clan, my fathers side. Though as legendary as I am I still don't know a single thing about my Parents or the tools of my Family tree" I said

"come to think of it, why did you leave your Village?" Enju asked me,

"Well, I did have friends in my village. But the village wasn't training me as hard as they did for my sake, they wanted a weapon and I was ideal for that." I paused and gathered my thoughts, what I was about to say might be a little much for Enju "well, they tested me.."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"they forced me to fight my Friends, for life or death" I replied "naturally I refused and was punished accordingly" Enju's face turned from interested to shocked.

We continued talking, sharing a few things from our past when Enju turned to look at Tengge again "she's gone," she said "Tengge is gone" she got up from the Chair, I placed some money on the table and we charged out of the Cafe and looked for Tengge, we spotted her turning a corner and ran after her. Once we turn the Corner there was suddenly a huge mass of People and Tengge was somewhere in the middle of it, I turn to look backward and see another group of people walking hastily through the street but there was one Woman who stood out to me,

"Why is she here?" I ask myself absently, I snapped back to reality when Enju suddenly grabbed my Hand and dragged me along behind her as she navigated through the crowd. We finally got past the big crowd and continued walking after Tengge,

"Wait, Why are you holding my hand?!' Enju suddenly asked "H..Hentai!"

"you grabbed my hand and dragged me along!" I replied "what was I supposed to do?"

"We'll I thought we might get separated in the crowd so I took your hand but you can let go now!" she said and pulled her hand away, we continued chasing Tengge and soon arrived in some kind of Park but something was wrong, I sensed a dangerous presence.

"Enju, we're not alone" I said silently but I was to late. Two arms had already Hooked Enju and held her tightly, Enju quickly freed herself and returned to my side with a single elegant leap.

"You again?!" I asked "Can't you give it a rest?"

"Thanks to you the Village kicked me out," the Assassin said "now I will never live my life peacefully to the end"

"Kiba you know this guy?" Enju asked me with an annoyed expression

"he tried to get me at least Five times now" I replied

"Yeah, but this time…" The Assassin began "…I brought a strong Ally" immediately I sensed someone coming towards us from behind and I turned around. A strong looking Ninja charged at us, Sword in hand.

The Sword swung at me from above with a speed close to my own, I took a step to the left and the Sword shattered the ground next to me, the buff looking Ninja locked his eyes with mine and after that my right knee connected with his stomach. I placed my hand on his chest and moved my right leg behind his and scooped it towards me making him fall backwards, I pressed my hand hard on his chest and slammed him into the ground shattering it. I turned to look at Enju who had I surprised yet impressed look on her face.

The Assassin yelled out as he charged at us, "Not so fast!" a female voice behind us shouted, it was Tengge who wielded a big Fan and swung it in our direction, I almost lost my balance hat the strong wind that was blasted our way and the Assassin fell to the ground. Enju and I exchanged a Nod and we kicked off of the ground and rode Tengge's Winds, we simultaneously struck the Assassin with a closed fist and he was out cold.

"I'll tie him up and ask him about the bag" I said to Enju looking down at the Assassin. I soon bound both the assassin and the other Ninja and waited for them to wake up.

"Hey Idiot," I said poking the Assassin "Wake up." He opened his eyes and immediately tried to run only to realize he was bound.

"Let me go!" he pleaded

"Where is my Bag?" I asked him, he looked puzzled and didn't answer "Where is it!" I yelled out

"I don't have it, that's why I am here. Please, you must believe me let me go!" he replied, I sighed, he obviously didn't know. I undid his bonds and he was gone in a blink, I walked over to the other Assassin who sat calmly bound to the tree.

"Give me your story," I said "you don't seem like the evil type to me. Why did you fight for that guy?"

"he promised me I would fight the Legendary Inuzuka," the Buff Ninja replied "but I see now I am no match for you, I was foolish to believe so"

"That's the only reason you fought for him?" I asked

"No," he replied "he promised me Payment, where is he?"

"Ran off." I said undoing the ropes that bound him to the tree "Though, he shouldn't be hard to track down for a Ninja of your level" I said extending my hand and helping him stand up.

"Thank you, for the opportunity to fight you." He said "Perhaps we cross again, someday" he bowed and I did the same in return. He turned and leaped off into the trees and disappeared from my sensing range. I turned around and rejoined Enju and Tengge,

"You were awfully friendly with that second guy," Enju said looking at me with a very annoyed expression

"He had no evil intentions," I replied "all he wanted was to fight me to test himself. He would have stopped his attack if I hadn't defended myself" We turned to Tengge and asked her what she was doing all this time, she had noticed us following her and told us to follow her. We walked back to the shopping alley and turned a corner leading behind the arcade where we saw a small puppy greeting Tengge happily.

"When I found this little guy I couldn't help myself," she said picking it up "I just had to give him food and now I feel like I have to care for him."

"Seems you were very busy with this little guy" I said, she had made a comfortable bed inside a box for the puppy and left it here, "I can totally understand" I looked at the puppy and felt a uncontrollable smile appearing on my face, I patted his head and couldn't help but chuckle.

The Next day I sat on the roof of the school building, I should just give them the scrolls, I don't even know what they do. I heard the creek of the doors to the roof opening and Enju stepped through them and walked up to me, she stood in front of me in the sunlight.

"The student council head paid us a visit," She began "she isn't happy with our club activities, unless we do some real Ninja related stuff and create an activity Log, she will break the club up."

"We should give up the search for the bag," I said looking down at my feet "the only reason I ever kept them was because they were the last thing I had of my Parents. But all they have ever done is put me, and my friends in danger. Besides, I don't even know what their Purpose is, or what they are good for. I mean, I can't even open them."

"What are you? An Idiot?" Enju asked me "You've only been here a little more then a month, yet you have always been here for Us, the Club and.. Me." I wanted to speak but couldn't "You always helped even if we didn't ask, now let us help you"

"you have a funny way of cheering people up" I said, it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"ugh!" Enju groaned "all I'm saying is, not having you around is worse then helping you out" I couldn't help but smile, seems even a girl like Enju can be Kind at times.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ninja Village

Chapter 10: The Ninja Village

After our Rooftop talk, Enju and I headed back to the second Warehouse for Club activities, once we arrived we saw that Johnny and Yamabuki were missing.

"Kiba, please train me" Akari yelled as I entered the room behind Enju

"Kiba-senpai," Myu said averting her gaze "we tried to get the idea out of her head…"

"Akari, not real Ninja" Ricka said "Impossible to train"

"I don't think she'll take your word for it" I replied

"Kiba, Please!" Akari pleaded putting her Palms together,

"C'mon, don't make that Puppy face" I said. She stood in front of me in silence for a while, I sighed "Fine, but I don't think I'm suited as a Sensei, you should ask Ricka instead"

"How?" Ricka asked

"Y'know," I said scratching the back of my head "teach her to Jump and Run like a Ninja"

"i shall attempt" Ricka replied

"Really, Really?" Akari asked, Ricka nodded in response. "Thank you s much Ricka-Sensei!" And so, after club time Ricka, Myu, Akari and I walked out and to the side of the School.

"First, Jump training." Ricka said pointing to the third floor windows of the School,

"What? That high?" Akari asked in disbelieve

"The third floor should be a piece of cake for a Ninja" I replied "here, I'll show you" I took a step towards the building and Jumped and with my hand reached the fourth floor windows, "we'll that is what a real Ninja is capable of, you might be able to reach the second floor but you have strong legs. Akari nodded and took a run up and Jumped high into the air, her Hand touching in between the First and Second floor, for a mere layman this was pretty high. Akari grunted and took another run up and this time reached the Window of the second floor.

She cheered loudly as she landed, "I did it, I did it" Ricka smiled and then headed off with Akari and Myu to train a little more.

The next day, as I walked the hall I was stopped by Enju "trouble" she said simply and I already knew the Principal wanted to see me. I entered his office after knocking to see the entire Club was already there.

"to what do we owe the pleasure, Principal?" I asked, he had a smile on his face as he looked at me.

"well I never properly congratulated you on catching that Bag-Snatcher some time ago, so I wanted to give you this." he said extending a few small papers towards me, I grabbed them.

"tickets, for an Amusement park?" I muttered,

"it's Ninja themed," Enju said, "fits our Club. Thank you Mr. Kazuryu" Enju bowed slightly and we all left the Office.

"When do we go?" Akari asked once I closed the door behind me

"Tomorrow is our day off right?" I asked "why not go then?" Enju nodded in response and so it was decided. The Next day we would meet up at the Station and head for the Ninja village.

We arrived in the Amusement park and as expected Akari was unstoppable, she ran around to different shops, "we should split up and meet back here in a few hours, but nobody goes alone." Enju said after letting out a long sigh, before even anyone said anything Akari yelled out a 'yay' and ran off,

"ill go with her, don't do anything I wouldn't do sweeties" Tengge said, and began walking after Akari.

"Ricka and I shall go to some Shops and look for some souvenirs" Myu said, I nodded and the two walked off, I turned to look at Johnny who was standing behind me only to realize that he and Yamabuki were already gone,

"guess that leaves only us," I said to Enju "where would you like to go?" she looked at me with a little smile

"nowhere in particular, let's just walk around" she replied. With little thought I took Enju's hand into mine and began walking "what do you think you're doing?" Enju asked her face turning Red

"oh, umm, well… we don't want to get separated right?" I said "this way we wont lose each other" she averted my gaze and whispered an inaudible agreement, we walked around for a while until we came to the far Corner of the Park which looked more like an Actual Ninja village but it somehow didn't really fit the Park.

"Look at that Shrine," Enju said pointing to a small wooden Shrine in the midst of some trees on a dirt and stone soil, on the Door was a giant Crescent moon,

"looks weird," I replied "it doesn't really fit the village does it?" i stepped closer to the shrine letting go of Enju's hand but before I could reach it I heard Enju yelp behind me. I turned around and looked at Enju, she quickly grabbed my hand and began dragging me off, I tried to talk but Enju kept pulling me along.

We came to a stop and Enju quickly let go of my hand, i realized we were back where the club had split up earlier. In the distance i could see Akari run towards us with Tengge close behind.

"Back" i heard the emotionless voice of Ricka say behind me, she stood there with Myu by her side

"Kiba!" i heard Johnny call of from behind me "i bought a katana, an actual katana!" he yelled. Even from distance i could see it was fake, but hey why take the fun out of it.

"really?!" i asked "did the salesman tell you from which era it is?"

Just as Johnny was about to speak a loud noise followed by a males voice came from the loud speakers near us.

"gather 'round, Ninjas old and young. It is once again time for our weekly Ninja competition!" the man announced. "today we shall seek out the best out of four kunoichi, wohoo!" loud cheers erupted from the crowd that had quickly gathered around, i checked once more if everyone had returned when i noticed a excited flicker in Akari's eyes.

"oh no…" i mumbled

"what is it Kiba?" Enju asked and followed my gaze "oh…" she then added

"write your name and age on one our our cards at this desk here too get a chance of joining our challenges," the announcer signaled for the security to let girls pass through and in the blink of an eye Akari was already adding herself to the list of potential competitors.

We stuck around until the competitors were announced, "and our fourth competitor… Seventeen year old, Akari Hanao!"

"What are the odds?" Enju sighed

"Congratulations Akari-senpai" Myu said looking genuinely excited

Akari joined the other girls on the giant stage with a bright smile on her face. "for our first trial our lovely Ninja Girls will demonstrate their singing abilities!"

"this won't go well" Enju said dropping her head and cupping it with her hands.

The first was an average looking girl, her voice was decent but nothing great. The second girl was a stunning redhead with an equally stunning voice and in addition a above average body, for all the guys watching she was the on to die for. The cheers were extremely loud and the judges all seemed very pleased. The third was not much to look at and her voice was not all to great, maybe the short brown hair was throwing me off. And then Akari's turn, she was jumping about excitedly. She had taken off the blue jacket of the school uniform which gave everyone a clear view of her boobs bouncing up and down, surely this would have been enough to win if the judges were guys, but they weren't. Akari sang but it was hard to listen to. The rankings were announced and Akari was in last place.

"now that was exciting" the announcer said, his voice ringing through my ears "let's move on to the second challange, the obstacle course" he gestured behind the crowd were a obstacle course was waiting.

The four girls lined up and began running on the signal. First was a ballance test which put Akari in third place. The first two were already crawling underneath the second obstacle, Akari basically leaped underneath and crawled as fast as she could leaving one of the other girls behind. It was now between her and the redhead as the last obstacle drew close, a big wall. With one giant leap Akari scaled the wall and ran the last few meters to finish the race. I can't believe it, she won.

"Alright!" the announcer yelled out "that was absolutely amazing." The crowds agreed with loud cheers, we all of course joined in too, cheering for Akari. "now for our last Challenge, Best ninja outfit! Behind us are sets of clothing, make your outfit our use your own if you brought one"

I turned when i heard rustling behind me, Tengge pulled out a familiar Black and Gold skirt and top. "good thing that i brought these" she said, chuckling. The girls were given 20 minutes to create their outfit and afterwards were presented.

The Black and Gold outfit looked perfect Akari, along with it she held a kunai in her right hand and a small scroll in her left. I wasn't the only one to think that Akari looked perfect, the judges gave her a solid 28 out of 30. The short haired girl looked more like a cowgirl then a ninja, and the other was wearing very bright colours. The redhead however wore a green top that looked like it was just a sports bra, along with a set of green pants and shoes. In addition she had strapped a giant scroll to her lower back, she could pass for a actual Ninja. In the end she was on 27 points just one short of tieing Akari.

"we have Winner, here is our favourite and hopefully yours, Akari Hanao!" The announcer said and we erupted in cheers and yells, she actually did it, she made it all the way.

Once we had left Ninja village out was already dark, wet decided to head to a café to Akari's win.

"did you actually get anything for winning?" yamabuki asked

"yeah" Akari replied "this certificate and a set of Ninja scrolls" she pulled the certificate and the scrolls from her bag, from opposite to me Enju shot me a quick look. I know what she was thinking, but those weren't my scrolls. I shook my head slightly and turned back Akari.

This club, these people… i am truly honoured to call them my friends. I don't every want this to end. This club and the time we spent together are precious to me. I wish we can stay together for ever, i will protect this with my life.


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Akari

Chapter 11: Saving Akari

The next day, when i walked into school, i had this weird feeling that something was wrong. I walked into class and immediately i realized the cause of the bad feeling. Akari, her head was hanging low with a sad look across her face. I wanted to say something but Enju got up from her seat and stopped me before i could, "she said she'd tell us later" she whispered into my ear. I looked at her, worry was written across her face as she looked into my eyes.

"what ever the problem, we'll fix it" i reassured her, i managed a weak smile and sat down in my seat.

Later, the club gathered in the clubroom and Akari entered last, still looking gloomy. "so," she began with a sad voice, i could see a tear form in her eye "I'm leaving the Ninja Seeking club"

"what?!" Enju and I burst out simultaneously.

Enju and I weren't they only ones who were surprised, shock was written even on Ricka's face. "but Akari-senpai," Myu whimpered.

"I'm not doing it out of my own will" Akari said looking away

"what?!" Enju blurted out "who is forcing you to quit?" i could hear anger and frustration in her voice.

"well…" she said avoiding our looks "my Mom. She says it's too.. dangerous."

"i can't believe it" Enju said placing her hand on her forehead

"Miss Hanao was always the type to be overly careful" Tengge added with a chuckle.

"but, Akari. If you leave, the club will be no more, we don't have enough members" i said, i still can't believe it. If Ms.Hanao knew that i was who i am she wouldn't worry.

"i know…" Akari replied silently

"I'll go talk to Akari's mother after school today. I might be able to convince her to let Akari stay" Enju said proudly with a determined look on her face.

"I'll join you," i said "maybe i can help out."

And so later that day, Akari, Enju and i went to Akari's house. We arrived at a small flower shop and headed inside. "Mom! I'm home," Akari said loudly. A woman stepped into sight and i immediately saw the striking resemblance between her and Akari, the long golden hair, the smile, and the generally excited aura.

"Hello, Ms.Hanao" Enju said managing a smile

"Hello Enju, and Kiba i presume" the woman replied "he's more handsome than i imagined Akari"

"excuse me?" i replied, receiving a giggle in response

"can we talk mom?" Akari asked, the usual cheery Akari was still gone, replaced by a serious version of it.

"let me just close up, I'll be by your room in a minute." She replied still smiling

Akari took Enju and i upstairs to her room, when i entered the room i looked around in surprise. This is exactly how i imagined a girls room, all colourful and tidy. Enju once again looked annoyed of me.

"don't get any ideas" She said staring me down

"i wasn't," i replied "is just the first time I've been in a girls room on a normal occasion, it's just like i imagined it."

"sorry to disappoint but my room doesn't look like this" Enju said "and what does normal occasion mean?"

"doesn't matter" i said quickly changing the subject "how are we gonna do this?"

"let me handle the talking, and don't do anything stupid" she replied

"aye ma'am" i answered, saluting to Enju. Ms.Hanao entered the room and sat down in a chair opposite of Enju and I.

"what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked smiling brightly

"about our club, and Akari" Enju replied, Ms.Hanao let out a sigh "Ms.Hanao, the activities of our club did not pose a direct danger of injury to your daughter. Furthermore, all our activities and funding are handled by an adult"

"you say that," Ms.Hanao replied "but was that adult present during any of the activities, such as throwing steel starts?"

"i assure you, Ms.Hanao, none of the shuriken were sharp" Enju replied

"what if someone were to get hit in the had by the blunt metal?" Ms.Hanao replied "it could cause a severe head trauma, for instance" Enju wanted to speak but Ms.Hanao cut her off and continued "and when you went to the ninja village, was a adult with you?"

"technically, i am a adult" Enju replied "and so is Kiba"

"you're both still kids," she shot back "while i have no doubt you, Enju, can reasonably handle a situation, one barely adult Woman is not enough" Enju sighed and looked down to her feet "i will not allow my daughter to take part in these dangerous, unsupervised activities" and with that the conversation was over, Ms.Hanao got up and left the room.

"that was pathetic," Enju said silently "I'm sorry, i didn't prepare well enough"

"you tried," i said "no one will hate you for it, they're all grateful you tried"

Enju stood up "we should get going, it's late, we'll be past curfew" i sighed and grabbed my bag

"right" i stood up and walked after Enju after saying good bye to Akari. We left the shop and stopped in surprise, Mr. Kazuryu was standing outside, just about to enter the flower shop.

We greeted him and went out ways, Enju and i tried to come up with ideas on our walk but couldn't. I entered my apartment building, the door to the next room over from mine, also Johnny's room, was wide open i peaked inside and Johnny was asleep on the floor. I shut the door and entered my own room, i flopped onto my bed and feel asleep fairly quickly. Though this time i had a strange dream.

"I'm sorry, Kushina" a black haired and bearded man said to a woman across from a gigantic crater, red chakra-fire surrounding his body "he knew his brother was close, i couldn't suppress him any longer"

"don't be sorry, Asuma" the purple haired woman replied, a grey cloak of chakra surrounding her "we knew this day would come, i still love you"

The two leaped at each other and faught brutally, my gaze shifted to a nearby wooden house. The abandoned house in my village, inside was a young, purple haired girl, and a very young boy. Strange black markings appeared on his body a wolf head appeared on his right shoulder wing and a fox head on his left. Their necks turned into lines which connected in the middle between his shoulder wings as a gem of sorts.

A loud ringing pulled me out of the dream before i could see the end of the fight. My alarm, signalling another day had begun. I got up, showered, ate and went over to Johnny as always and walked to school afterwards. As always i sat through classes until club time rolled around, sadly Enju and I had to report the failure of yesterday evening.

"…and that's basically it, any ideas?" Enju asked, a long silence followed. Nobody could think of anything.

"maybe Yamabuki has a crazy idea that might work, we'll have to ask her when we see her" Johnny said, he was right but i doubt that Yamabuki would have anything that works.

"damn," i heard a voice say behind me "what's with all the gloomy faces" i turned to see Yamabuki with a bright smile "don't answer, its rhetorical. A little bird told me of your trouble" she said.

"our?" Enju replied "you're part of this club, remember?" Yamabuki sighed and placed her backpack on the table, too reveal what was in the other bag she had. My eyes wandered to her bag which was allmost completely open when i saw two very familiar scrolls inside.

"Yamabuki!" i yelled out as i took them, "explain yourself" i held them out to her, she smiled weakly and scratched the top of her head.

"They had fallen out of your pocket while you slept on the roof" she answered "they were ideal sketching material"

"do you have any idea what we went through to search for these?!" i asked furiously. I wasn't angry at Yamabuk, i was angry at myself for being so careless. I dropped back into my chair and sighed.

"so anyways," Yamabuki began again "i brought these" she revealed two maid outfits she brought, she pushed them into Enju's and Akari's hands "there you go, put them on" before i knew it Yamabuki and Tengge pushed Johnny and Me out of the room. It took a while before we were called back inside, and when we were I was completely stunned due to the sight before my eyes.

I never, in my life, thought I'd see Enju sajon-ji in a maid outfit, on her knees right before me. "c'mon Enju, say it" Tengge said

"I... I.. No," she said, but Tengge pushed further "I will serve you in any way, Master" i almost collapsed, and i felt liquid pouring from my nose. I guess one of my wildest dreams just came true.

"he's drooling" Akari said from the sideline, i was quickly snapped back to reality by Enju's hand which hit my face.

"who said you could fantasize, don't get the wrong idea" Enju said with a deadly glare.

"if Ms.Hanao has a problem with us looking for Ninjas," Yamabuki chirped "Let's rename the club, make it a Cosplay club" even i had to admit, it was a good plan. I didn't have a better one.

"no," Johnny said loudly "i disagree"

"me too" Akari said joining Johnny "i want my mom to agree with the club as it is" silence followed. We decided to head to a local Cafe to continue our talk after club time.

"maybe, if all our activities are approved by the principal, Ms.Hanao won't have a reason to fear" Myu said

"i don't think so" Akari said quickly "she doesn't trust easily"

"we might have to pay her another visit" Enju sighed

"yeah," i added "it's our only option" Once again Enju, Akari and I walked to Akari's house. Akari stopped on the little bridge that went across a river, i stopped beside her "you okay?" i asked softly

"i just don't want the club to break up" she replied, taking my hand in hers "it's to precious to me" she looked at me and squeezed my hand

"Let's get a move on!" Enju yelled from a little away "i wanna be home in time for curfew" Akari quickly pulled me along as we team back to an annoyed Enju.

We waited in Akari's room again, until her mother had closed the shop. "so how is my soon to be Son in law doing?" Ms.Hanao asked as she entered and sat down

"me?" i asked, Enju looked at me with a grim expression, i decided I'd rather be quiet.

"are we here for the same reason as last time?" she asked with a sigh

"yes, Ms.Hanao" Enju answered "there is no reason to fear for your daughters safety in our Club, Kiba is a strong and healthy young man he is capable of protecting Akari from any danger. He himself agreed to that"

"is that so?" she replied "what if her life is threatened, if she's kidnapped" she asked looking at me

"i will proudly give my life to ensure Akari's safety" i answered, i got down on my knees closer to the Woman "please don't make her leave the club, it's –" i stopped when a strong glow from Ms.Hanao illuminated the room

"Kiba, back off" she said, i followed her instructing and realised my pocket was glowing too, but it quickly stopped. "did you happen to carry any scrolls on you?" i nodded and showed her the two. "the sacred scrolls" she whispered.

"mom?" Akari said cautiously

"can't keep a secret for long it seems" she replied "yes i am a Ninja, from your village" she said to me "i knew your father, he gave me this before his death, when we sealed the ninetails" she showed me a red, blue and green gem on a gold chain around her neck. " this gem is the key to those scrolls, the Izumo"

"you knew my father?" i asked

"yes, he separated the scrolls and the Izumo so the Tailed beast brothers couldn't be reawakened" she replied

"couldn't he just destroy them?" Enju asked

"he could've, but there is a family out there which has control over the ninetails, and this scroll contains a seal, specially made for the beast" she answered "that's why he couldn't destroy them"

"if i recall correctly, the scrolls can also channel the beasts power" i said

"wait here, Akari come" Ms.Hanao said disappearing in the hall with Akari.

I could tell from Enju's face that she was somehow mad at, someone. Akari's mom returned and Akari followed close behind. She was wearing a Red Ninja robe with black and gold features, a red scarf feel down her back. Her lower arm and legs were protected by standard leather guards.

"my old Ninja robes" Ms.Hanao said with a chuckle "here Kiba" she handed me a picture frame, i recognized the woman and the man from my dream. "your parents, Asuma and Kushina"

"do you know how they died?" i asked, her face turned rather sad

"he died when he gave his last bit of strength to seal the nine tails" she said "but he seemed like he had a rough battle before that, as for your mother i don't know"

"so Akari is really Ninja born?" Enju asked

"yes, i only wished it wasn't that way" Ms. Hanao replied "It's dangerous, and i didn't want her to find out about the Ninja world"

"you have my word Ms. Hanao, no harm shall come to Akari" i replied, and i ment it

"i am relieved to have two exceptional Ninjas by her side" she replied. Akari was finished admiring herself in her mirror and turned to me.

"how do i look, Kiba?" she asked

"like a proper Ninja Akari, no kidding" i replied "though if you want to embrace the Ninja way, you gotta train"

"right," Enju added "you'll become a target, like Kiba"

"she already is," Ms.Hanao said "my Husband and i didn't leave the village on good terms, since we are one of the two bloodlines who control the Izumo"

"we gotta let this all sink in for now" i said standing up "it'll surely be a change of pace for our club, assuming Akari gets to stay" Ms.Hanao nodded "maybe Rika will train Akari, she seems like a good teacher"

Enju and i said our goodbye to Akari and her mother and went our way. "Kiba, wait" i heard Akari shout, i turned around and to my surprise felt Akari's lips smash into mine as her arms swung around my neck. I was to surprised to return the kiss and when i realized what was happening, it was to late to react. Akari smiled "this time i did it" She whispered and ran back into the shop.

I returned to the side of the annoyed Enju, who looked at me. "so are you and Akari dating?" she suddenly asked

"what, where did you get that from?" i asked

"Ms.Hanao called you Son in law" she began "and now Akari kissed you"

"i had nothing to do with all of that" i replied "Akari and i aren't dating"

"good" i hard her whisper. Curious if i may say so, Enju was acting unusually weird. We walked past the school and the dorms were close now, this was where our ways parted. Enju stood and i turned to look at her, her eyes shyed away from mine. She placed her hands on my shoulders as she took a step towards me, she stood on the tip of her toes and paused for less then a millisecond. Our lips touched and then pressed against eachother. We kissed for what felt like an hour, until our lips parted and Enju took a step back. Her eyes were closed, and even through the dark i could see her redned cheeks.

I tried to say something but stumbled over my words, never managing a full sentence. "shut up for a moment" Enju said, her eyes were open and she looked at me a little angry "i was super nervous!" she turned and quickly took of to her dorm.

"Enju.." i whispered, that kiss reminded me of our first, on her birthday. It was night, we were on the shore of a small river on the hill which grew towards the road at a slight angle. I had lied down on her lap as we watched the Fireworks when she suddenly bent down as Kissed me.

I entered my room and placed the picture of my Parents on my nightstand, their happy faces brought a smile to my face. I went to bed and soon returned to the dream i had the night before, only this time, i recognized the battling Ninjas, my parents. Though it seemed like they were fighting against their will. I once again was treated to the sight of the marked boy only this time i spotted a small purple haired girl beside him.


	12. Chapter 12: Stay the Night

Chapter 12: Stay the Night

I sat upright suddenly wide awake from the dream and looked in to my mirror, i turned my back towards it, and saw the markings from my dream. A wolf's head on my right shoulder and a fox's on my left, connecting to a gem in the middle.

"this isn't right…" i whispered "i don't remember having a sister" it must've been wrong, that dream couldn't be real. I still had time before school and decided to go for a quick run, thought i could work out a little once again. I went to school after showering and entered three classroom.

I kinda froze when i saw Akari and Enju chatting, i remembered the night before, but to my surprise they didn't seem to do so. Both casually greeted me in their normal way, was the entirety of yesterday a dream? I tried to get through classes but i couldn't stop thinking of yesterday evening, and the two kisses i recieved. After classes the Principal summoned me, i knocked and entered surprised to see both Enju and Akari there.

"i take it yesterday evening went well?" Kazuryu asked, the three of us nodded in unison. "good, because i have a mission for the Ninja seeking club"

"really?" Akari asked excitedly "what is it?"

"i want you to investigate the three mysteries of Mizaki school" Kazuryu replied "this is not a normal school, dangerous as mysterious things happen here From time to time. I need the Ninja club to investigate these mysteries and unravel their secrets"

Akari jumped with excitement and immediately accepted the mission, i tried to protest, the missions could be to dangerous for the others. Enju however held onto my wrist to stop me.

"then it is settled" Mr.Kazuryu said

"come on Kiba," Akari said grabbing my other wrist "lets tell the others" she began pulling while Enju still held my left.

"Akari calm down," i said while i was being pulled apart "Enju let go, please" neither listened to me until Kazuryu stepped in and reminded us that we had classes to attend. After classes we celebrated Akari's full fledged return as manager of our club.

Later that day i returned to school to pick up something i forgot. As i approached the main gate i saw Enju leaving the school grounds. "hey Enju," i said "don't you have a student council meeting?"

"i did but we finished up fairly fast" she replied.

"so you've got some free time for once" i said with a chuckle. Enju frowned and then looked back at me with a smile.

"that's kind of obnoxious coming from you" she said "but you are right, now its down to deciding what to do: go home, our go out" she chuckled and then seemed curious "why are you here?" she asked

"i forgot something in the club room" i replied "well, see ya Enju"

I entered the school and got what i needed before heading out again, i left the grounds and saw Enju, sitting on the bench by the gate. "still haven't decided huh?" i asked sitting down beside her.

"i was actually waiting for you" she replied "i decided to go out but i won't go out alone" she stood up and gracefully extended her hand to me. I was stunned for a moment, the scene before me was breathtaking. Her hair blowing in the wind, her emerald eyes illuminated by the setting sun. Overall Enju was absolutely beautiful, but i can't tell her that.

I looked up at her and chuckled before taking her hand and standing up, she smiled. "where to?" i asked

"i know a nice cafe, should be open today" she replied as we began walking,

"so is this like another date?" i asked as wet walked hand in hand

"yeah, so what if?" she replied "I'm only holding your hand so we don't get separated"

I looked at our intertwined hands, hers felthent so soft and smooth, while mine were rough due to my extensive ninja training. We walked into the more laid back parts of the city into a Cafe, Enju promised that it was a 'quality Cafe'

"you should try the cheesecake, it's very good" Enju said from behind her menu

"sounds good," i replied " I'll take that then" i put my menu down and watched as her eyes travelled across hers.

"we're lucky this place is open, it usually is open that often since its not that well known" Enju explained

"i like it" i replied "it's so laid back, a nice change of pace for me" Enju smiled knowingly as the waiter came to take our order.

Enju orders so smoothly, completely unlike me, i need to work on that perhaps. Now that i think of it, i am truly grateful to have Enju by my side. "you know, Kiba" Enju suddenly said "i wanted to thank you, for being there for me, and the others. I-…" Enju was cut off by the waiter who returned with our order, he couldn't have timed this worse. Enju took a bite from her cake and smiled, sweets always cheer her up. "something wrong Kiba?" she asked, i was obviously starting at her.

"oh, no, everything is fine" i said "i just noticed how sweets always cheer you up" she smiled and watched me take a bite from my Cake, waiting for my reaction.

The Cake was delicious and Enju was watching me eat it, "you want a bite Enju?" i asked her, she looked a bit shocked at first and then her cheecks grew pink. She opened her mouth wide and I feed her the piece. I remembered last time when she said it was like an indirect kiss, but she didn't seem to mind at all. She hummed with a smile and took a sip of her coffee to wash the bite down.

"yum," she said "i would love to come here more often"

"Yeah," i replied "it's a nice cafe" i smiled at Enju who was more then delighted to hear me compliment the Cafe.

She hummed silently, "i'd love to take you again"

It was dark when we left the cafe to go for a walk through the Park. I realised only now where we were when i recognized this was where our battle had taking place when we chased Tengge. "This is…" i said

"where the Legendary Kiba Inuzuka was ambushed by two idiots" Enju said with a chuckle. Enju sat down on the nearby Bench and sighed. "we're gonna have to go back soon our we'll miss student curfew" she said

"who cares?" i asked "i want to stay out a little longer"

"but you did have math homework" Enju said

"i can do it before class" i replied

"the Vice Manager refusing to study," Enju said Mockingly " the student council head won't like that" she giggled "maybe, just once I'll break the rules to"

It seemed like Enju and i shared a thought, we wanted to spent more time together. I sat down beside her on the bench with my hands in my pockets. "I'm glad to have you by my side" Enju said quietly as she tested her head on my shoulder "and I.. well, i wanted to tell you -…" she stammered, she was trying to tell me something,

"don't force it Enju," i said "tell me when you're ready to tell me" she lifted her head and smiled "did you have fun today?" i asked

"What if not?" she replied

"then I'd apologize and try harder next time to make it enjoyable for you"

"so there is a next time?"

"Are you saying there isn't?"

"there might be"

"there will probably be"

"I'm sure there will be"

We shared a laugh, when Enju let out a yawn. She rubbed her arms, i quickly took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders, she thanked me and tested her head on my shoulder again. "you can take a nap of you want, i won't leave your side" i said

"don't get any ideas" she replied lazily

"if you're worried about that then we should head home now" i answered with a chuckle

"no, i trust you" she said "I'm definitely gonna tell you someday" it didn't take long for her to fall asleep on my shoulder as evidenced by her slow and steady breaths.

"i wanted to tell you something too, Enju" i whispered into the dark "I'll wait for you" I could feel a yawn creeping up my throat as sleep took me slowly, i feel asleep resting my head against Enju's.

Next i knew i felt warm morning light on my skin, when i heard Enju speaking. "He can't hear me" she said "What i wanted to tell you was.. When you're with me i feel safe, by your side i feel calm and i cab relax. I want to stay by your side forever, i want to stand next to you even after graduation, even after we leave this school behind. I want to stay close to you after that because.. I – I… Love you, i really do" i could feel her lips press against mine, i wanted this dream to be real. I opened my eyes, and there was Enju.. very close, here eyes closed. I could still feel her kissing me.

Enju pulled away and smiled down at me, i blinked and rubbed my eyes. Wait, did she say all that for real?! No, I'm imagining, my dream must've carried on in the real world for a second.

"Hentai.." Enju said. Nope, she didn't say that, all is the same. I must've be stareing at her for minutes.

"y'know," i said "Rumours will start spreading, not that I have a problem with that, -"

"neither did i," she said "if it's about me and you, i don't mind" she smiled and extended her hand towards me. My heart jumped, was i not dreaming after all? Or was i? If Enju did feel about me like that, i would happily accept her feelings. I stood and grabbed her hand smiling at her. Her Emerald eyes reflected the morning Sun's beams and she returned the smile.


	13. Chapter 13: The First Mystery

Chapter 13: The First Mystery

As planned, after classes the entire Ninja Seeking Club made their way to the principals office.

"Welcome, Ninja Seeking Club" Mr. Kazuryu said "the first mystery describes a Treasure. Hidden here in the school"

"Is there more information?" Enju asked, like me she didn't really believe that these Mystery existed. But at least it is a danger free activity.

"Ah yes, there is a Riddle" Kazuryu pulled out a scroll and handed it to me. I opened it and could feel that it was prop paper, made to seem ancient.

"Alright, here it is." I said, since Akari was beaming with excitement i tried to play along best i could. "A treasure borne of Moonlight: When the light of the Moon can be seen, so too shall the treasure hidden in the school be revealed. However, it can only be seen by those who know the shadows, with eyes that may pierce the illusory veil of light" i looked from Akari to Kazuryu and saw the old man beam with joy.

"is that all?" Enju asked, i handed her the parchment and she began scanning the words.

"there is a hint," Kazuryu burst out, he cleared his throat and began speaking "the full Moon's beams, it's visage reflected. The secret shall be, at the midnight hour attested"

"well that much is obvious, we can only find it at night" Myu squealed, she seemed excited as well.

"Sunday is full moon right?" Akari asked "that's just two days. We should search for it then"

"good idea," Enju replied "let's meet by the gate at 11PM, so we have time to get to the right spot at midnight" we all agreed and then made our way out of the office. Suddenly as i was leaving school grounds Ricka tugged on my shirt

"lots of with to do" she said "can't teach Myu today"

"want me to do it?" i asked, she nodded and then began walking past me

"appreciated" she said and disappeared

"Alright Myu, let's get to the woods" i said as i began walking with Myu, "let's see what you and Ricka have been doing. Keep up!" i leaped into the trees and began jumping from branch to branch, i had to slow down so that Myu could keep up but at least she is doing the basics. We stopped on a clearing in the woods which Ricka and Myu had been using for training. "so. What have you been practicing?" i asked

"Well," Myu began "we've been doing hand to hand combat training, and shuriken throwing. Well advanced, I've been trying to learn how to curve them"

"Alright let's see" i said. Myu took out a shuriken and threw it. It curved around a tree in front of her nicely but not far enough to hit the one diagonally behind it. "ah i see" i said as Myu took out another Shuriken "do your throwing motion again, but don't release the shuriken" Myu did as instructed and i could spot the problem "try to tilt it a bit in the direction you're curving it, like this" i gently grabbed her wrist and tilted her hand a little "now, try again" she threw once more and the star curved around the tree and struck the target.

"wow!" Myu said in awe, "i did it"

"Alright now the tree further on the right" i said

"but no one can curve that much without a jutsu"

"watch this" i replied with a smirk. I retrieved two Shuriken and threw them. They curved around the first tree and then the left one hit the other and it changed direction, it flew as struck the tree further on the right. "just like that" Myu didn't say anything "learning that takes time, keep going with the regular curve and keep pushing your goal" Myu nodded and began throwing as i watched.

Afterwards we did some Thai jutsu training, and a harmless hand to hand fight. Before we made our way to our dormitories. But that didn't stop me from speculating about what Ricka was up to, because she lied when she gave me the reason to oversee Myu's training.

As agreed we all met at the school gate as then proceeded inside together. It felt weird being in school at night again, but this time we weren't unexpectedly running into Enju. No this time we ran into someone unexpected, or rather something. Akari suddenly tripped and fell. I spotted a rope on the ground and ran to her side, prepared for any spikes or the like. But nothing happened, not even a sound. "a booby trap" Enju said picking up the rope.

"yeah, who ever placed it is a scrub though" i replied "it did nothing, probably some idiot ninja who claims to be good" at those words i spotted a flicker of anger in Ricka's eyes but she quickly relaxed again.

"hey what's this button?" Akari Had gone further and was standing at the bottom of the staircase, we all walked over add saw the button to "I've never seen this one" without a second thought Akari pressed the button.

"Akari!" Enju pulled her away as he huge ball came rolling down the staircase. It was seemingly made of rock. "run!" Enju yelled and we all did, but the ball followed wherever we went. "in here, Quick!" Enju had opened a classroom at the end of the hall and jumped inside with everyone following, Jonny was last but before he turned to run into the room he slipped and fell.

"Johnny get up!" i shouted but it was to late the boulder was coming, i had to do something! I jumped out of the classroom and readied myself to stop the heavy stone. It was rolling fast, very fast and drew closer. But instead of feeling the impact of stone i barely felt anything when the ball touched me. It pushed into my hands a bit and then bounced in the other direction.

"wow, how did you do that?" Akari asked

"i didn't do anything, i think it's made of foam" i replied, and correct i was "what the hell?"

"Johnny-senpai" Myu ran over to Johnny but she hadn't seen the wet floor that Johnny had slipped on and slipped too. I tried to catch her and slipped myself landing with Myu on top of me, with her bosom pressed to my chest. "Kiba-senpai!" she sat upright on top of me in shock "I'm sorry" she quickly got off of me while Enju stared at me with a disgusted look.

"maybe we should have a look in the principals office" Enju suggested, we agreed and she stomped off at the front of the group. Enju was careful to spot, and point out any traps she saw. Guiding the others through the dark. We reached the office and Enju tried to slide the door open but it was locked, but the sound of something unlocking could be heard. Enjoy jumped to the side barely evading Water coming from just above her. "Hah! Like i'd ever fall for a pretty trap like –"

 **Cloink!**

Enjoy was suddenly hit on the head by a bucket which bounced and then got Johnny straight in the face sending him crashing to the floor. Enju stomped her right foot on the ground and grew visably red as she clenched her fists shut. "This Stupid..! Arghh!" Enju was furious, which seemingly got het brain working harder. "We're heading outside, to the fountain."

"are you sure Enju? We got 5 minutes till midnight.." i said

"don't you Question me," she said leaning in closer to my face and pointing her index finger at me "it's way to simple… i should have figured this out quicker. The water that sprays from the top of the fountain should reflect the moonlight relatively well, since the fountain is infused with chakra" we got into the garden, and shure enough, a small circle was seen reflected on the grass. Tengge, who had found two shovels nearby gave them to Johnny and me.

"Start digging boys, you might get a reward" she said. Johnny didn't hesitate avid began shovelling on the marked spot, i joined him and soon we had found a small plastic box. We pulled it out and handed it to Enju.

"All this, for a cheaply decorated plastic box" Enju said, she sighed and put the box into her bag. "we'll give it to Kazuryu during club time tomorrow" And just like that, the first 'Mystery' had been solved. We finally left through the school gate and closed out behind us.

"Good night, Everybody" Akari said cheerfully "great work!" Tengge chuckled as she too began walking in the opposite direction

"don't do anything naughty without me" Tengge said. The rest of us made our way towards our dormitories, I slowed down and took Ricka to my side behind the group.

"did you clean up all the traps then?" I asked slyly

"you knew?" she replied

"you're not good at lieing," i said "why did you set them though?"

"Kazuryu told me to" Ricka replied. Why would he do that? I had my doubts about these mysteries, and this one is fake. Kazuryu made this up.

\--

 **Yeah, this chap kinda sux. it took a lot of long breaks inbetween writing this one since I've been working on 'A Touch of Magic' I'll try harder on the next chapter to make it more enjoyable. but it will take time because this is a side story for me. i write this when i don't have any current ideas for my other story since i don't need to think of an entire story for this...**

 **hope you still enjoyed. Review!**


End file.
